Spacing Out
by DanishPastry93
Summary: The time was WWIII. Who would have thought that by one mistake... WWIII would begin? (Story is better than summary) (Rated T just to be safe)
**The Time Was WWIII**

"There was a nuclear malfunction in America, sending one of its prototype bombs down to one of the most remote places in Antarctica. The nuclear bomb didn't give any physical damage to the terrain, but it did release a toxic fume, affecting the penguins that live there. Representatives from Norway have gone down the globe to see if this gas had any effect on the animals in that area. The results came back one day ago and it is said that the penguins now have hyper-intelligence and are plotting revenge on all the nations of the world. And back to Alice in the studio-" I turned off the TV, I already knew all of these things from working with the very bomb that was launched. The penguins are now launching a world war against the nations, all besides their allies. There are two main teams in WWIII. One is the Global Powers, the other is the Feign of Midnight. The main Global Powers are: America, Canada, France, Japan, Germany, Italy, England, China, Korea, Russia and Prussia. Prussia is a newer nation, it was officially signed in 2102. After Sealand was disbanded, their country was yet again, a docking port. The Feign of Midnight Powers are: Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Greenland, Antarctica, and Finland. Norway is actually leading an army of puffins. Puffins. Now, may I point out that Norway has secretly been training intelligent puffins without any other nation knowing? Not even their closest allies knew until the declaration of war was signed.

After an agreement between the nations of Russia and America, the two nations have agreed to combine space equipment and work together to repair the Ozone Layer. There are two representatives flying into space to repair the degrading layer. I am one of them.

Let's start over. I am Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as America and the space representative for the USA. Fancy, right? I am the human personification of America. I am a nation. And my colleague; Russia, or Ivan (EEvan) Braginski is flying up into space with me to repair the Ozone.

You may be confused still… I am a nation, that looks and acts like a human, but in reality is the exact age of the land. I; Alfred Jones, went through all of the wars America participated in. Even 9/11. Any event that happened to America, happened to me. And now, there is a WWIII because of my country. On the bright side, we will be fixing the Ozone. Russia and I didn't have the technology back then, hence why it was degrading more. I was always passionate about anything science related, though my fellow nations never knew. Russia was also a fan of space. Heh, we even went up against each other in the Space Race. He was the first on in space and I was the first one to plant men on the moon. Anyways, us as nations; we can't die. We dissolve or go into a comatose and THEN dissolve, sure we feel the pain of every war, the views and standpoints of our people… We will never die. We can get hurt like humans, but we are never in serious danger unless up against another nation. *Cough WWI and WWII Cough*… And off topic again… Ok, WWIII. The Global Powers are going up against The Feign of Midnight Powers.

 **~1 WEEK LATER~**

 **~3** **rd** **Person POV~**

There was a Global Powers meeting being held in Germany. So far, only three nations are missing. That being Russia, China and America. Germany was getting impatient, and the others were whispering among themselves. Finally there was a soft creak and the three nations walked in, each bearing serious injuries. Russia had an arm cast, neck brace, and bandages over his ear. China had an eyepatch, bandaged arm, and was limping. America fared much worse than the other two. He had bandages around his head, a crutch, an arm cast and an eyepatch; which was under his glasses. There were also bandages cradling his broken ribs, but it wasn't that visible.

"What happened to you lads?" England asked, worriedly while standing and examining the wounds on the three late countries.

"Some planes were hijacked, aru." China said while adjusting his black eyepatch.

"Da, they were directed at us. Ask America, he should know." Russia spoke, his voice hoarse from the brace.

"Well? I need to know who did this. Nobody hurts a fellow member of the Awesome Trio." Prussia said, whilst helping America to his seat at the head of the table.

"They aimed the planes for our capitals. Norway led the attack on Russia, Finland led it on China, and Denmark led it on me." America replied as he stiffly sat down in the chair.

"On your capitals? How are you even-a moving right now?" Italy asked, worried like the former empire.

"The attack was led a few days ago, aru." China, also known as Wang Yao explained to the trembling boot-shaped country.

"This is going too far now. We need a battle strategy right away." Germany said at the podium, the world map glistening proudly in the sunlight behind him.

And just like that, the countries were arguing about what to do. Germany was about to lose it, when a loud bang with a crumbling sound came from America's seat. All of the nation's eyes averted to the injured nation and saw him standing; favoring his right leg, and aiming his black pistol at the ceiling, a thin stream of smoke drifting from the nozzle. After seeing that it went silent again, he pocketed the pistol in his WWII bomber jacket and gave an apologetic glance at Germany, as if saying, _'I will fix it, no worries.'_

"Russia and I are going into space to repair the Ozone Layer." America conformed, giving the others a second to ponder what he had just enlisted on them. With nobody responding, he continued his strategy, walking up to the laminated map with a bright blue expo marker.

He glanced back at the others before drawing out a battle strategy. Much to the others dismay, the plan was flawless. There were little faults and had a backup plan for each section. He turned back, and limped up to the podium, he was glad that he could wright perfectly with both his right and left hands. They all agreed with the plans and England even added some other ideas to the map. Currently America had the strongest army. Russia in second. England had the idea of using only some of their army, then if desperate they could have another wave instead of using all of the troops at once. Then a question popped into most of the others heads.

"America, how are you and Russia supposed to go into space with your condition?" Japan pondered, looking at the two world superpowers.

"I have that covered already. According to the doctor's logs, we should heal from the injuries completely in approximately 63 hours, aru." China pointed out, then the other's realized that he had found a temporary cure for cancer, so he knew what he was talking about.

"The rocket Russia and I will be using will be ready in about 70 hours so we can heal then prepare." America said, giving the nations his famous Hollywood smile.

"Then let's continue to strategize then." Germany said, irritated by the gaping hole in the ceiling left by the optimistic and energetic nation.

 **~70 Hours later~**

By the time America, China and Russia's injuries were fully healed, there was a raging battle happening in America and most of Europe, who were almost all on the Global Power's side now. The battle wasn't affecting the nations much, due to the battles being mostly held with the new WWIII jets made by Korea. He even made America a new WWIII bomber jacket to match his new silver and black jet. A few years prior to the war, North Korea and South Korea had finally made peace, and were a new combined nation. Most of the nations were supplying their troops to the Global Powers, because it was basically another WWII with the Axis and Allies. They had decided that if America entered both WWI and WWII and won nevertheless, he would with the third world war easily. Unfortunately, the penguins had modernized weaponry and it did quite a bit of damage on the; now richest, country. Then again, it didn't help that the penguins had not just higher intellect, but they gained a giant growth spurt from eating the dead fish affected by the bomb. The Norwegian representatives had said the impact of the bomb landing in the water added a gas into its flow, the fish getting poisoned and floating to the surface, in which the penguins had eaten. But, due to the global warming, the penguin's predatory animals had fled into other cold countries like Russia and Canada.

America was sitting at the left wing of the White House, Russia was waiting for him in the President's Office. America had been feeling ill due to the storms, tornadoes, and hurricanes being produced in his land because of the global warming. Because Canada was getting warmer weather, the Northern Winds had picked up, sending the still colder air into more of his lands. He knew that the hurricanes were a common occurrence for all countries on the coast of a sea or ocean. But he had felt it deeper, for America connects with his people on a more emotional scale.

He knew this would have been a problem eventually, but he could feel the color slowly fading from his face every time there was a large class tornado, hurricane, or storm. But, America knew. He knew that he couldn't let his allies down. Not after WWI and II. He felt a weight lifted off of his heavy heart and gained the courage and strength to go into space again, it was still nerve wracking every time. America stood up from the brown leather couch and felt the color slowly return from his pale features. He sprinted to the President's office and took a few heartbeats to calm himself before entering.

In the office was America's boss, Russia, and Russia's boss. Because his presidential reign lasted around four years, his new boss was known as Rachel Bright. She was rather quiet, serious and kind. She generally avoided conflict with others and was very loyal to her nation. Russia's boss however was hot-headed, boisterous, wanted peace but would go pretty far to achieve it and was very stern but, he was a jokester and loved attention. His name was Razin Dmitriy (Dima). Alfred couldn't say his name so he was forever known as Dima to Alfred and Rachel for that matter. And just to annoy Rachel, Dima would give her lightbulbs and lamps for her birthday.

 **~Let's Pause For A Second~**

 **~Character Descriptions~**

 **Alfred F. Jones:**

 **Hair:** A bright wheat blonde with one cowlick representing Nantucket

 **Eyes:** Sky blue with small stars visible

 **General Dress Style:** Wears half domed glasses representing Texas, a WWII tan uniform, a WWII brown bomber jacket with a giant white fifty on the back, black military boots.

 **Personality** **:** America is a cheerful, energetic and somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He has the habit of sticking his nose into everyone's business, which causes him to have difficulty making friends. He loves hamburgers and junk food, to the point of obsession, and can even eat strange and inedible things due to inheriting England's sense of taste (or lack thereof). America is also known for not being aware of how "the atmosphere" is when he is around others (which, at one point, he was told to read it), but it has been noted that it is not that he lacks the ability to "assess the situation", he simply chooses not to. On multiple occasions it has been shown that, when calm or serious, America can become very logical, reading further into things than he usually would, and actually reading the atmosphere.

 **Ivan Braginski: (Russia)**

 **Hair:** A pale silver

 **Eyes:** A deep violet with a hint of magenta

 **Dress Style:** Wears a long tan coat, black boots, a white turtleneck and a long white scarf made by his big sister; Ukraine **Personality:** A large yet childlike young man. At the first impression, he seems simplistic and pure in heart. But in reality, he holds a cruelty, in the same manner as a small child. Many of his things are big, like him. Quick to forgive and always looking for friends, he's shy and unsociable around people he doesn't consider friends. However he considers everyone his friend, and thus this side to him is rarely seen. He comes off as intimidating without saying a word, his gentle smile and disposition only intensifying the aura of dread which seems to constantly hang over him. However, according to Lithuania, he has his calm moments at the strangest of times. Russia was also described as gentle and naive, and not malicious, just extremely scary. He finds amusement in tormenting others or watching arguments, to see the reactions. According to Lithuania, he loves people who cry and laugh easily. Russia says he likes listening to people argue because of the long, silent and eerie winters in his home, which make him feel lonely. Hearing arguing voices reminds him everybody is alive and he's not alone. But too much can get on his nerves.

 **Feliciano Vargas: (North Italy)**

 **Hair:** Brown with one curl

 **Eyes:** Carmel

 **Dress Style:** Wears a blue military uniform and always has a white flag

 **Personality:** Italy is a cheerful, energetic man, who although being the kin of Ancient Rome, is really irresponsible. He loves pasta, pizza, gelato, and cheese. Although he relies on Germany a lot, Italy doesn't really listen to what he says and instead daydreams or wanders off. His hobbies include cooking, designing clothes, siestas, painting, and singing. He was noted as being able to use both hands skillfully, though it may have been a joke as it was cited that it he could hold a paintbrush in one hand and a slice of pizza in another.

 **~Back to the Story~**

"So, comrade, are you ready to head up into space?" Russia asked the noticeably paler nation.

"As long as you are dude." America responded, giving him a thumbs up and smiling.

"Alright, this is what you are going to do." Rachel started, "You have to head up far enough away from Earth to not be sucked in by its gravitational pole. Once in the Ozone Layer, you must spray come of the formula our scientists have made into one spot and due to lack of oxygen, it should spread throughout the Ozone." She paused, looking at Dima before she continued. "Dima had intercepted a message from Norway to Sweden and they have a space base near our station. And to communicate, use the rocket's system to connect to base A.R.S.H. (America and Russia Space Headquarters) When in launch-"

"They already know this. They learned it all through training." Dima pointed out while examining the 'crew'.

"Oh, right. Training. Anyways, Italy has agreed to run the HQ while the rest of our scientists are checking up on the rocket wirelessly. If you detect a problem, tune into Italy's station and he will direct it to the operator of that system." Rachel concluded matter-of-factly.

"The world is depending on you." Dima said.

"Alright! Russia, you ready bro?" America asked, smiling wildly.

"Da, let's go."

America and Russia left the room and both inhaled deeply. It was time to head off to the station, which was located 2 hours from the White House. They headed off, and being nations; their travel time was cut off by quite a bit. On foot they could reach it in 30 minutes, even less. At the station was Italy waiting with two black earpieces with a mic. After a few minutes of exploring, they reached the room where the rocket was to be launched. The ceiling would open up and the countdown would start. All there was in the room, was windows. They could withstand up to 9000° of heat.

"You will be leaving in 20 minutes. I will be in the operating room~ Oh! And your space suits are hanging next to the steps. See you soon! Bye Alfred! Bye Ivan!" Italy said happily as he skipped away.

America sprinted to the pristine suits and immediately inspected it for any cracks in the glass. Russia was jogging there and did the same. Soon after, America sprinted off again, bringing the suit with him. Russia put on the space suit and some holograms of data, such as oxygen levels and pulse were there. If one were to squint, they could see a Russian flag imprinted faintly into the glass. America returned a few minutes later and decided on calling England, France, and Canada. Russia decided to call China, Belarus, and Ukraine.

After 20 minutes, America and Russia were seated in the vertical mechanism. America was breathing heavily and Russia was feeling nervous. The roof was open and the timer was at 13.

"12…11…10…9…"

Russia's heartbeat picked up slightly, so did America's. The steps were removed, so there was no going back, especially not now.

"5…4…3…2…"

There was a loud creaking noise.

"Blastoff."

The rocket lurched forward and felt as if someone were to use a giant truck to go over mountains. America was smiling and felt the need to put his hands in the air, like on a wooden rollercoaster. Russia was gripping the side of his seat, still not used to the bumpy part of the ride.

 **~The Other View of Global Powers~**

The Global Powers were busy fighting close to the capital, a trench was already made on both sides. Instead of using bullets that could kill, they were all (including the Feign of Midnight Powers) using special bullets that wouldn't make you bleed, only pass out for a few weeks. There was already too much bloodshed. America had another Civil War, Canada was forced to give up land, England now represented the entire United Kingdom, ISIS was officially disbanded, and Africa was now divided into 10 countries (to prevent any smaller wars or genocides).

Due to the closeness of the warfare, there was a loud blast and they all saw a rocket sail over their heads. England was smiling as he watched the machine slowly disappear from view, then he got his head back into the game. Just in time to dodge a dart. The strange thing about the war, was that there were no penguins in sight. Only soldiers with black and white hair, some with an orange and yellow streak. Then it hit him. The birds were disguised as people! Which means, that because there are so few, the rest must be in a base of some sort. Then he remembered Italy saying something about a rebel space base near the departure zone…

After a few weeks of ruthless fighting, the enemy was pushed back quite far, they ended up in Canada. Our soldiers went back to the camp and rested. The nations went to go meet with Italy. At the A.R.S.H. they were given a mic in case something happened. This routine continued for about 9 months when they came back one day, something had gone wrong. The message was a recording of America's voice, though some parts were just static.

"Do you still have the message?" England asked, worried for his former colony.

"Si, follow me." Italy responded.

The nations followed him into a secluded room with a projector and computer. The message was played, despite there being no visual, they knew what had happened.

 _"Captured in— Ozone layer—successful—DO NOT—"The_ message was rather gravely at first, but the technology got around the static and it was fully understandable. _"Russia and I were captured in a metallic pulse, but the Ozone Layer mission was indeed successful. Whatever you do… DO NOT SURRENDER!"_ England realized what this new information meant. The two world superpowers were captured. They are POWs now, in space, with a little chance of getting them back.

 **~England's POV: ~**

The countries finally comprehended what had happened and realized that America never made a plan for getting captured. Then a ringing noise was heard. The enemy was… Facetiming us? Really? I picked it up and a puffin with a bowtie appeared on the screen. A puffin in a bowtie… I really have seen it all.

"Greetings countries. I am Mr. Puffin. I am in charge here, and depending on your cooperation, you will decide the fates of the two superpowers."

"And that would be..?" Germany asked, glaring at the bird.

"Either they come back or get lost in space. If you chose to surrender, they return. If not, they are going to see Saturn." The puffin said. If puffins could smirk, he would be, most likely.

"You have 10 weeks."

The call ended and all of us continued staring at the screen.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED ANOTHER DAY~**

 **~More descriptions! ~**

 **Arthur Kirkland: (England/ UK/ Britain)**

 **Hair:** Blonde with some ends sticking up

 **Eyes:** Emerald green

 **Dress Style:** A green military suit

 **P ersonality:** England is a fanciful, blunt, obstinate former pirate who used to torment Spain. In modern times he claims to be a gentleman; however he is cynical, sharp-tongued, prone to rough speech, and yearns for the golden years. He often uses British vocabulary, such as 'bloody' and 'git'. He is noted for being horrible at cooking which has caused America, his former charge, to have "bad" taste in food. He can be described as "spacey" because of his strong belief in magic, spirits, fairies, and other fantasy creatures. He has the ability to perform magic, such as spells and curses, and can also summon demons and other magical creatures. He is able to communicate with supernatural beings, and is not limited to creatures from his homeland, being able to interact with youkai and spirits from Japanese folklore. He also happens to have fantasy friends, such as a flying bunny, unicorns, fairies, gnomes, and Captain Hook, but oddly enough he did not believe in Santa Claus until Finland came and brought them all presents. Despite this, England often ridicules America's belief in aliens and Tonny. He appears to be sharp-witted and surprisingly creative, although he seems to have rather bad luck.

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt:**

 **Hair:** Slicked back blonde hair

 **Eyes:** Ice blue

 **Dress Style:** Usually in his military uniform

 **P ersonality:** He is a tough, too-serious, and efficient man who always abides by the rules and is "weak to" them. He often has difficulty leaving his commanding, serious mode and relaxing, even for the sake of another. Germany has to deal with an unreasonable boss along with the troublemaking Italy. He does not tolerate any mistakes, is a neat freak, and happens to have a rather pessimistic nature.


End file.
